Presently, the only 120 mm cartridge in the U.S. arsenal that produces white smoke is the White Phosphorus (WP) cartridge. While the WP cartridge provides effective smoke obscuration for combat missions it has limited use in training and in peacekeeping missions. White phosphorus has a detrimental environmental impact on wetland areas in addition to other undesirable side effects such as producing secondary fires, and metal fragments. In particular, unburned phosphorous can cause a hazard to friendly forces. Also, the smoke generated from WP cartridges includes acid fumes that are produced from phosphorus oxidation reactions. While a variety of other smoke producing compositions provide effective smoke obscuration they are likewise known to be toxic and irritating. If such cartridges are used for training they require additional safety measures and still have the potential for causing injury to personnel and/or the environment. Thus, there is a need for a reliable, low-toxicity, environmentally friendly smoke producing mortar cartridge.
These and other problems are solved, at least in part, by embodiments of a smoke producing mortar cartridge in accordance with the present invention.